The Days After
by Tia Paes
Summary: Coleman Reese was left alive by the actions of the man he was to condemn. When all is over and the Joker is locked up, how will he move on with his life? The Dark Knight


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman or any associated characters or basic storyline.

**AN: **I was really captured by the character of Coleman Reese so I decided to write a fic about what happened afterwards.

--

Adjusting his tie, Coleman Reese looked nervously at himself in the full sized mirror and then out of the window. He sniffed once and then closed his briefcase with a click. Taking a deep breath, he placed his mobile phone in one pocket and pepper spray in the other.

Despite that the horrific incident he had been involved with was over a week ago, he still had to be extra careful. It wasn't that he was guarding himself from any violent acts of revenge from the elusive Batman, after all pepper spray would be useless when used against that man. No, he had to protect himself from the every day citizens of Gotham.

After everything had settled down and the Joker was safely behind bars Commissioner Gordon had called him into his office. To say that he was afraid at that moment would have been a gross understatement. Instead of being beaten into confessing the identity of The Batman, he had been offered a drink (which he had politely declined due to his increased paranoia) and a comfortable chair.

The commissioner had only asked him once who The Batman was and with downcast eyes he had not replied. The only thought he had at that moment was of the piercing eyes of Bruce Wayne, silently telling him to watch what he did, showing him how he was only a pawn in his game of chess.

Surprisingly, the Commissioner had accepted this, taken a drink of brandy and proclaimed that he would rather find out on his own anyways. He also added, that he was hardly a good enough man to look the man behind the mask in his face after every thing that happened.

After that, he had told him to never tell anyone. Not to even speak the mans name out loud because reporters were going wild for the mans identity now that The Joker posed no threat to them.

However, the most chilling part of the interview was when the Commissioner told him quietly that his life would always be in danger. Until the day he died, which would either be through nature, his own doing or the will of one disturbed citizen. He liked to think he was at least famous enough to have more than one person try to take him out, however much that terrified him.

Reports that were filed through after the panic caused by the Joker revealed that around a dozen people had died from being transported within the twenty-four hours that the hospitals were being blown up. The Commissioner had told him seriously, like a disappointed father, that the families of those deceased might hold some sort of grudge against him, since he was the one who started the panic.

So now, he was sitting in a taxi, fingering his pepper spray and watching the cab driver from his peripheral vision. He noticed, as he flicked his eyes to the rear view mirror every 5 seconds, that the cab driver would sometimes meet his eyes.

Eventually, in the increasingly oppressive silence, the cab drive spoke, "Aren't you that guy who knew about Batman?"

Reese chewed on his lip before answering, "Yes."

The cab driver continued, "yeah, I thought so. I remember seeing you on the news. You're lucky they got all those people out of them hospitals or you'd be dead meat by now," noticing his eyes widen the cab driver continued, "Not that I'm threatenin you or anything. I'm just saying, a lot of people are gonna be real pissed off about that."

"I know."

Chewing on his gum and stopping in traffic, the cab driver continued talking, "You should know that not every one is raving lunatics. I reckon it would've happened anyways, even if you hadn't gone on the air. At least he gave 60 minutes for them to get everyone out."

Looking at the back of the cabbies head in a determined manner he said, "You must not have any one in a hospital then… no real reason to hate me."

Laughing the cabbie responded, "Ah, yeah, I do have someone in the hospital actually. My little girl, she's got Leukaemia. Gotta work over time to get her hospital bills even though my wife's working 2 shifts and were stayin at my ma's and pa's."

Sucking in a deep breath of surprise, Reese held onto the padded door, "I'm so sorry. Is she alight, you know, after everything that happened."

"Yeah, she's alright. I got me a hero of a girl, got more sense then half the wacko's in this town. She's probably the reason why I aint taking you to some alley and beating the living hell out of you. She talked some sense into me. Loves batman, got this big crush on him, says that she's gonna find him when she grows up and marry him."

Almost as if it hit him he realized what the man wanted. He knew that the story wasn't made up, a picture of his little girl was on top of the dashboard and he could see that she was around ten years old. Even though it pained him to say it he had to.

He wrung his hands nervously as he spoke, "I can't tell you who he is. I'm sorry, I just can't."

The man nodded in understanding, still chewing on his gum, "worth a try."

Relieved, Reese noted that they had stopped Wayne Enterprises and the man turned around to face him, "That'll be twenty three dollars."

Giving him a fifty-dollar bill he grinned, though he probably looked incredibly nervous, "Keep the change."

The man smiled, "Thanks for that."

Sliding out of the back seat he closed the door to the cab and stepped up onto the curb. In his hand, his briefcase was clenched in his hand as he looked up at the incredibly threatening and intimidating building of Wayne Enterprises. He was incredibly surprised that he still had his job and was expecting to be fired or killed some time that day by the mysterious Bruce Wayne.

Not that anyone would care, the powerful man would somehow manage to conceal the presence of a rotting corpse and it would be no doubt that he would never be found. There would probably be a fake statement released to the police stating that a mentally unstable husband of a patient who died had killed him. It seemed very simple.

Walking up the front steps of the building he went through the revolving doors, noticing that his hand made a sweaty print on the pristine glass. Without even stopping to chat up the incredibly attractive woman at the front desk, he walked swiftly to the elevator.

As he waited, Reese noticed that many of the other employees were starting to notice him, whisper to each or even pull out their cell phones to text one of their friends. The door opened finally and he was pulled into an even more unbearably tense space as he piled into the elevator.

As they passed the fifth floor he felt a nudge behind him and a young man he didn't recognize whispered to him, "I'll give you twenty thousand if you tell me who Batman is."

He pursed his lips but kept them firmly shut, staring straight ahead at the silver elevator doors.

Another nudge, this time from his left side and an elderly looking man who screamed of importance spoke quietly, "I can raise that to one hundred thousand."

The door pinged open and he was saved from answering as the man walked out. However, he turned just at the last minute and said, "Remember this floor, if you want to bargain I'm up for it."

Reese gulped and clenched his brief case further.

At only the twentieth floor, he was amazed at the amount of money these people were willing to pay to know. So far, it had reached three million dollars and he was sure it was going to rise. He felt like a priceless antique statue being sold at a millionaire's auction.

His mouth, however, stayed closed, a feat he was incredibly proud of considering the fact that he was willing to blackmail a (probably) billionaire to keep himself silent.

Finally, the elevator doors slowly opened for the last time in his trip and he walked out of the doors in exhaustion, despite the day only just starting. He didn't even pretend to listen to the offers made at his retreating back but walked blindly to his office, were it was peaceful and non-threatening.

His secretary greeted him as he walked towards his office, "It's good to see you back Mr. Reese."

Smiling genuinely for the first time since talking to Fox, he answered back, "Thank you Mary, it's good to see you again."

Relieved he noticed her smile towards him and silently thanked whatever god was up there for sending her to him. It was always the highlight of his day to talk to her and he fancied himself just a bit in love with her, despite her not being the prettiest apple in the barrel.

She laughed at his relieved smiles and spoke, "Don't worry Mr. Reese, I'm not going to ask you about who Batman is. You're safe here."

Vowing to send her a bouquet of flowers he thanked her before heading towards his door.

Just as he was about to enter she put on her glasses and called to him, "oh yes, and I'm sorry I didn't mention it when you first came in but Mr. Wayne is here to see you."

Feeling as if the earth just came crashing down, he felt the air leave his lungs and as if someone had literally punched him in the stomach, "D-did he say why?"

She blushed and he thought absentmindedly that he rather liked her blushing, "No, but he was very charming. I don't think it's anything bad."

Feeling the nervous sweat gushing out of him he grabbed onto the doorknob with a sweaty palm and open it slowly.

Walking in he nearly fainted at the site of his boss, Bruce Wayne.

He had expected to be pushed into the wall as soon as he walked in, threatened and beaten before promising over the grave of his dead mother that he would never reveal his secret to anyone. However, the site that greeted him was not what he was expecting.

Bruce Wayne was calmly sitting in his chair, a half empty glass of water in front of him as he stared out of the office at the view of the city. He was dressed neatly in a crisp, dark suit and looked every bit the ideal man, his hair being perfectly smoothed back and his teeth being straight and white.

The incredibly influential man gestured to one of his seats reserved for guests, "Please, take a seat."

Shaking and still sweating buckets, Reese sat down in the posture perfect chair and gripped his briefcase to his chest, making it a barrier of sorts.

Bruce leant back in the chair and stared at him evenly and he was suddenly reminded of the day he was saved by Bruce in his Lamborghini.

The man spoke, "It would be safe for me to assume that you know why I'm here?"

Nearly on the verge of tears, Reese nodded, though it must have looked strange since he nodded a few extra times from shaking so much.

Bruce smiled in a serious way, "There really isn't any need to be so nervous. If I wanted to, I could have dealt with you earlier then today."

Reese nearly fainted but Bruce continued, "However, that doesn't mean that I'm going to just let you walk away. You know something that I'm not sure you can be trusted to keep to yourself."

Spilling out, Reese babbled, "I haven't talked to anyone, I haven't told anyone anything. People have even offered me money but I swear I'll never tell anyone. Please! I won't tell anything!"

Bruce just watched him calmly, "I know. I've been watching you."

A chill passed through Reese's body but Bruce continued, "Instead, I have an offer that I think will satisfy both of us," Reese gripped the briefcase tighter, "I want you to work for me for another ten years or so. After that, I'll give you ten million for retirement."

Choking, Reese breathed in as much air as he could allow as he exclaimed in shock, "You're still going to give me ten million dollars? Even after I blackmailed you and nearly exposed you to the entire world."

Bruce placed a hand on his knee that was casually crossed over the other, "Exactly. I'm not going to live forever but I'd rather have you reading the finance records then someone else who could do exactly what you were about to all over again."

He couldn't even make a reply, as he was so stunned.

Instead, Bruce continued talking, "I expect that you will then keep your knowledge to yourself?"

Reese nodded, still in shock.

Bruce smiled in an almost mocking way and said, "Then it's a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Reese. I hope that when we next cross paths, it will be under lighter circumstances."

Standing from the padded leather chair, Bruce swivelled it back into place and pulled on the collar of his suit briefly, almost as if preparing to enter the real world again, the world were he wasn't known as Batman, now the most hunted man in America.

Managing to compose himself for a moment, Reese asked quickly as Bruce headed towards the door, "Why did you save me? I would have taken your identity to the grave and no one would have been the wiser."

Stopping, Bruce Wayne looked down at Reese and spoke in an even tone, "Too many people died in those weeks for me to justify another. I don't kill, nor do I let someone die if I can help it."

Suddenly, as if a light bulb illuminated his mind, Reese burst out, "You didn't kill Harvey Dent did you? You were the innocent one?"

He could feel his heart racing at the discovery and the silence of the billionaire in front of him, "Why would you do that? Why would you make yourself the villain?"

Finally Bruce answered in a voice that was low and thoughtful, "Because the people of Gotham needed a hero… and it wasn't Batman."

Reese dropped his briefcase to the floor and stood next to the infamous Batman, "So I'm the only one to know then?"

Gripping the doorknob, Bruce spoke again, "You aren't the only one. Keep it to yourself and you'll get your side of the offer."

Before he could even blink, Gotham's most terrifying winged hero swept out of the office and casually complimented his secretary before catching the elevator to the top floor. It was funny to see how awe struck the other people of the elevator was at the appearance of Bruce Wayne.

In his office, Coleman Reese sat down in the guest chair and put his head into his hands. He sighed and felt the overwhelming urge to laugh all of those past worries away. Biting his bottom lip he breathed deep breaths and took his head from his hands, straightening his back against the chair and relaxing.

In the space of around ten minutes, he had felt everything from fear, relief, excitement, nervousness, and gratitude. When he thought over it, he found it fitting that such a powerful man who took millions of dollars into his company every week would give back in his own blood, tears, and sweat.

Something akin to awe started to grow in him and he thought back to all the missed meetings and interrupted discussions he had witnessed with Bruce and with an inward laugh realized why all of the appearances seemed quick, to the point and brutally honest.

As he was thinking his secretary had come in and was surveying him quietly.

When she thought he was all right, she asked hesitantly, "Mr. Reese… are you alright?"

He looked at her sharply and relaxed at her worry, "I'm fine Mary. Really… everything is fine."

She smiled in relief, "That's good. It's not everyday you get to meet the world famous Bruce Wayne, even if you work for him."

Standing up, he brought his briefcase to his desk and moved to his chair on the other side of the desk.

Before sitting in it, he looked up at Mary and asked calmly, "Are you free for lunch?"

After a lifetime of greed and desperation, it was time he started enjoying life.

--

I hope you enjoyed my fic. I loved this character and found his parts funny but also very thought provoking.

Please review, I would love to hear if they were in character!


End file.
